criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Wright
Jack Wright '''s a main character featured in Season 7 of Criminal Case,called Laroy Bay where he serves as Chief Medical Examiner. Profile Jack is cheerful and clumsy man.He has short black hair and green eyes.He wears his lab coat and black shirt.He is 42 years old. Prior his work in LBPD he was working as a science teacher and his students loved him.In his free time he enjoys drinking tea and testing random substances and doing experiments Case appearences Analyses '''Case #1 Welcome to Laroy Bay * Water Bottle * Hair * Blood Sample Case #2 Curse of the Bloom Family * Blue substance * Dagger * Gloves * Ring Case #3 Turning the Screw * Gold tooth * Blood * Bloody Fibers Case #4 Six Feet Under Water * Black Substance * Blood * Red Fibers Case #5 Last Saturday Morning * White liquid * Toothbrush * Red Flower * Human sweat Case #6 Bite the Snake * Meera's body * Bloody cup * Gold stain * Snake's tooth Case #7 Virtual Death * Bloody watch * Fibers * Broken Bottle Case #8 The Granny Killer * Blood * Pills * Barbed Wire Bat Case #9 Up in Flames * Glittery Substance * Blood * Screwdriver Case #10 Pain in the Vein * Razors * Blood * Hair Case #11 Into the Future * Bloody Fingernail * Gold Substance * Glass * Hair Case #12 Deathcon * Tea * Unknown substance * Rope * Bloody Fibers Case #13 Little Murder on Big Grounds * Blood * Skin cells Case #14 Don't Let Them in * DNA * Red Wine Bottle * Victim's necklace * Dead Bat Case #15 A Big Axe-ident * Axe * Victim's shoe * Sunscreen Case #16 Cut and Run * Blood * Candy Case #17 No Place for Country Girl * Green Liquid * Fingernail * Blood Case #18 Really Hot Game * White Substance * Saliva * Oil Stain Case #19 God Save the Father * Rosary * Red Wine Case #20 Death at the Carnival * Molecule * Fingernail Case #21 For Pug Sake * Dog Hair * Blood * Rash Cream Case #22 Trick,Treat or Death * Candlestick * Pumpkin * Pills Case #23 Graveyard Business * Red Substance * Drugs * Orange Juice Case #24 Through My Vampire Heart * Blood * Hair * Green Liquid Case #25 Deep Waters * Oxygen Tank * Skin cells * Pink cream * Foot nail Case #26 Game of Cones * Ice Cream * Dollar Bill * Blood Case #27 Shot of Duty * Bullet Shell * Water Bottle Case #28 Fishing the Fishman * Fishing Hook * Black Substance * Skin Cells * DNA Case #29 Behind the Bars * Broken Glass * Pills Case #30 A Shape of Betrayal * Molecule * Blood * DNA * Hair * Broken Bottle Case #31 Small Bite * Cupcake * Lunch * Blood Case #32 Wound on my Heart * Glass Fragments * Nunchaku Case #35 Give Me Your Hand * Clear Substance * Blood * Wine Case #36 Win the Battle,Lose the War * Skin Cells * Broken Bottle Case #37 A Space Case * Broken Glass Botle * Screwdriver * DNA Case #39 Murder by Moonlight * Camera Lens * Fingernail * Red wine Case #40 The Forest Game * Blood * Green Liquid * Rock Case #41 Lights Out * Water Bottle * Pills * Cat's Blood Case #42 Beat your Breast * Blood * Fork * Breast Ripper Case #44 Special Delivery * Bread * Bread Basket * Unknown liquid Case #45 Head Over Heels * Chainsaw * Blood * Hair * Wedding Cake Case #46 Death,Science and Fantasy * Broken Plastic * Glittery Substance * Bottle Case #47 Long Beauty Sleep * Red Substance * Water Bottle * Letter Opener * Fibers * Blue Powder Case #48 Make Laroy Bay Great Again * Blood * Gun Powder * Bullet Shell * Syringe Case #49 Murder By Lakeside * Cyanide Bottle * Box of Mushrooms * Dangerous Plant * Victim's lunch box Case #50 Up in the Air * Lock * Screwdriver * Saliva * Blue substance Case #52 Seed of Doubt * DNA * Skin cels * Blood * White fibers Case #53 Set your Heart Ablaze * Blood * Burned Flesh * Pink substance * Hair Sample * Sweat Case #55 Blackout * Blood * White Substance * Saliva